Ventura
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: UP! Harry y Ginny son para mi un vicio reincidente: es ventura afable que existan. Oculto: si Harry no existiera, el sentido de la vida de Ginny hubiera sido diferente, Muy diferente.R&R.
1. 15: Figura

15: Figura

Es en estos momentos que más te echo de menos.

No cuando los Carrows nos torturan, o tenemos que enfrentarnos a Snape. No cuando hay que pararse al frente del ED- con verdadera autoridad, y respeto ganado a fuerza de sangre-, consolar a niños de primero, o discutir con los pocos incrédulos- o  traidores- que quedan de cuarto para arriba.

No. Te extraño en estos momentos de íntima calma, de charla revolucionaria y planes utópicos. En estos momentos que- todos lo sabemos- acaban degenerando en un aquelarre de alcohol y liberación de deseos y tensiones reprimidos.

Por supuesto que no te extraño con ánimos de que seas una figura autoritaria que nos repruebe con el ceño fruncido y vuelva a llevarnos _por las sendas del bien-_ si necesitara a alguien que cumpliera esa función, extrañaría a Hermione, y no a ti. Pero no necesito eso. Porque no veo absolutamente nada de malo en estas… _¿fiestas?_ Porque se dieron de manera natural y espontánea. Porque son la mejor catarsis con la que podemos contar. Porque son, también, sólo una forma más de rebelarnos: porque tenemos quince, dieciséis y diecisiete años, y no vamos a permitir que nos cercenen la alegría, que nos prohíban el descontrol que nos es inherente, que anulen nuestro albedrío y nuestra libertad.

Pero aunque las apruebo, las apoyo y en cierto modo las estimulo, no puedo disfrutarlas. _No puedo evitar pensar en ti._

No es una necesidad física sustentada en la envidia que podría provocar la contemplación del placer ajeno. No negaría- porque sería ser hipócrita, y sabes que detesto eso- que echo de menos tus besos y el hueco de tu regazo que parecía hecho a medida para coincidir con la forma de mis piernas; pero lo que _verdaderamente_ echo en falta es tu ternura. Tu sentido del humor. Tu alegría. Tu tranquilidad. Tu sonrisa. Tus dedos enlazados con los míos, que son el asidero más firme a la realidad y a la vez lo único que necesito para ser tan feliz como si estuviera volando.

Y aunque a veces pueda parecer lo contrario, como no me hace- _tanta_- falta tu libido y tu cuerpo, no me hace falta _el niño que vivió, el Elegido, el Mesías._ Me hace falta _Harry,_ amor, compañero y amigo.

Me hace falta un abrazo al lado de la ventana de la Sala Común. Me hace falta un apoyo firme cuando mi mundo tambalea- y no se le puede echar la culpa _sólo_ al alcohol.

No pido al hombre y reniego del héroe- porque son una misma _figura_ indivisible-, pero quiero a uno y acepto al otro con más resignación que buena voluntad. Aunque me moleste, no podría no hacerlo: también me reconozco como _bipolar; _aunque, seguramente, en mi caso sea mucho menos definido- ya que es fruto de una dependencia directa de mi carácter, y no de decisiones ajenas y condiciones externas, como en el tuyo- la mujer y la rebelde _no son exactamente la misma._

Y es en estos momentos cuando me gustaría poder creer en al ilusión de que soy una adolescente normal, sin un estigma oscuro, sin un presente de pesadilla y de redención, pero también sin una recompensa de valor incalculable esperándome al final del Vía Crucis; cuando más mujer me siento, y te necesito más hombre, _que más te echo en falta._

_--_

Porque está comprobado que hay tendencia a ser reincidente en los vicios. Otra tabla para escribir sobre Harry/Ginny. Esperemos que no se nos agote la imaginación.

¿Comentarios?

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	2. 26: Deporte

26: Deporte

Y no puede ser, maldita sea, que me estés afectando hasta a nivel deportivo. Sería natural que me alteraras a nivel académico porque, para que mentir, y mal que le pese a Hermione, soy completamente incapaz de pasar más de diez minutos sentado frente a un libro sin distraerme, a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte (también aplicable al caso _Vida o Snape)._

Pero el Quidditch es distinto- _por definición, el Quidditch **siempre** es distinto, y no puede ser asimilable a ninguna otra cosa-_ y por eso, no puedo creer que hay llegado el punto en que me resultas más interesante que él. (_Aunque luego te miro alzar la cabeza para determinar la dirección y la velocidad del viento y determinar así como volar y cómo te conviene jugar, y el sol le arranca destellos dorados a tu cabello pelirrojo y si,_ **_demonios,_**_ es perfectamente posible que no haya nada más atrayente que tú en este mundo)._

Y luego, cuando recupero la conciencia después del golpe fenomenal que me dio esa bludger en la cabeza- que, dicho sea de paso, estoy completamente convencido de que no debería haber estado en esa situación; vamos, seguro que no fue culpa mía-, y bendigo y maldigo el día en que la divinidad caprichosa, sea cual fuere que haya sido, y si existe alguna- no hay muchos motivos en mi vida que me impulsen a la fe- decidió quitarle a Ginny Weasley las alas que le hubiesen correspondido por derecho, y te obligó a subirte a una escoba para intentar alcanzar el cielo y la libertad, únicos dos ideales a los que realmente les perteneces.

Porque soy Harry Potter, y, _joder,_ no es relevante en lo más mínimo que Voldemort quiera mi cabeza en bandeja de plata, pero fui el buscador más joden de Hogwarts desde hacía un siglo, y soy el hijo de James Potter. Joder, que _no puede ser_ que se me deslice la escoba entre las piernas cada vez que sonríes.

Porque, es cierto, _eres la mujer más perfecta que podría desear,_ pero no puede ser que me estés afectando hasta deportivamente, Ginny Weasley.

--

Perdón por la tardanza, bombones. Sé que no es excusa, pero mi vida es un caos. Espero que esto les guste, y no digo más, que no hay más energías.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


	3. 12: Hábitos

12: Hbitos

Ginny Weasley siempre pens que si la relacin alguna vez llegaba a terminarse, no le quedara otra salida posible para seguir viviendo que odiarlo- porque no haba manera de transformar ese sentimiento de amor tan intenso que senta por l en una simpata, un cario, una amistad. Debera odiarlo, o nada, si no quera ser destruida en el proceso.

Los procesos de la mente y el corazn son extraos, casi incomprensibles. Pero a Ginny le pareca algo natural, hasta framente lgico. No poda cambiar la intensidad de lo que senta por l. Slo poda cambiar el signo. _Del amor al odio en un solo paso_. No saba si a la inversa la frmula era factible de darse, pero saba que la suya funcionara perfectamente.

Si le dolera? Por supuesto que le dolera. Pero ya haba soportado aos siendo su amiga; saba que no podra volver a ese sentimiento tibio y a esa sensacin de constante insatisfaccin- ahora ya saba lo que se senta tenerlo, por lo que no tenerlo sera cientos de veces ms doloroso. Preferira odiarlo. Preferira ser un nmero negativo que un cero a la izquierda. No podra dejar de albergar sentimientos hacia l, y aunque sonara egosta, si l no era suyo, no sera de nadie. Ginny Weasley se avocara a su destruccin, y eso sera mucho peor que tener al Seor Tenebroso clamando por su cabeza.

La teora era virtualmente perfecta, y Ginny se senta muy orgullosa de ella. De algn modo, senta que si la situacin llegaba a darse, estara completamente preparada para afrontarlo, lo cual le daba mucha ms seguridad.

(_Y este pensamiento nunca lleg a formularse ntido en su mente, pero la verdad es que cuando estamos preparados para la catstrofe, casi deseamos que la catstrofe suceda, con tal de demostrar que podemos hacerle frente)._

El problema lleg en el momento en que Ginny se dio cuenta de que la teora era completamente incompatible con la prctica. Haba acertado en un punto, pero solo en uno: no estaba lista- y por lo que pareca, no lo estara nunca- para pasar a quererlo como un hermano, como un amigo ms del montn, para dejar de preocuparse por l hasta que se le erizara el cabello.

_Pero tampoco poda dejar de amarlo._

Ginny saba que sera doloroso hasta la agona el momento en el que l volviera a cruzarse en su camino, y a ella le ardieran las yemas de los dedos de las manos de las ansias de tocarlo. Pero no poda.

Ginny llor hasta deshidratarse, grit, tir elementos poco valiosos- o no tanto- contra las paredes de su cuarto, habl con Hermione durante horas seguidas, hizo ejercicio hasta casi perder la conciencia. Pero no haba nada que hacer. El sentimiento segua ah.

Para el momento de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Ginny ya se haba resignado. Dejar de amarlo para odiarlo- y mantener el sentimiento, la intensidad y la cantidad de energa (mal)gastada en l de idntica manera- hubiera sido perfecto, pero a su corazn no le gustaba, a su cuerpo no le gustaba, a su mente no le gustaba. Ginny Weasley, como ente complejo, como entidad, y no como pensamiento lgico racional abstracto, se haba hecho adicta al hbito de amar a Harry Potter.


	4. 9: Vida

_Se había acabado._

Tres palabras. ¡Cuanta fuerza, cuanta luz, cuanta alegría, cuanto _futuro_ podían esconder sólo tres palabras! Porque se había acabado Voldemort, se había acabado el miedo, se había acabado la incertidumbre. Se había acabado la guerra. No habían desaparecido ni el esfuerzo, ni e trabajo, ni los problemas. Pero nada sería igual a cómo había sido hasta ese momento. A Harry se le ponía la piel de gallina de anticipación de sólo pensar en eso.

Porque tantas cosas habían cambiado- no sólo las que habían mutado propiamente hablando, si no también las que habían desaparecido; pensar en Remus, en Tonks, en Freud y en tantos otros era como imaginar una daga afilada resplandeciendo con una luz demasiado brillante-, pero tantas otras- tan importantes, tan vitales- continuaban igual. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna… Ginny.

_Ginny._

Pensar en Ginny era pensar en un perfume de flores dulces, en chocolate caliente, en una gota de sangre perlada.

En cierta forma, era aliviador pensar que nada había cambiado en ella, mezcla de duende y maremoto. Era agradable pensar que después de meses de agotadora lucha indirecta, podía volver a Ginny como quien vuelve al hogar tibio y perfumado después de un día de arduo trabajo.

Porque aunque no podía evitar pensar en que _se había acabado_, la verdad era que _recién empezaba_. Porque recién empezaba Ginny, su exuberancia de mujer, su carácter chispeante, su amor infinito.

Porque su misión se había acabado, pero recién empezaba Ginny, y Ginny era su vida.


	5. Paralelo

**Dedicado a Sirenita**

Paralelo

_Y pensar que, una vez, me dijiste: "Terminemos todo, _  
_mi vida es un desastre y no te quiero en él"._  
_Pero, al fin, te seguí por un laberinto de espejos rotos_  
_y aparecí en un barrio del que no puedo salir…_

**"Arrancacorazones"- Attaque 77**

- Auch. Más cuidado, Luna, por favor.

La rubia la miró con gesto desconsolado. Ginny sabía que estaba pensando que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una forma de curar sin dolor las heridas producidas por el _cruciatus_. No importaba. Si no hubiera habido dolor, Ginny hubiera sentido que el sacrificio era inútil. El cuerpo soportaba el dolor que purificaba y redimía a la mente. Nunca se había detenido a pensar si habría algún rasgo masoquista en su personalidad. Hubiera ameritado un análisis interesante.

Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a dormir boca abajo. Desde pequeña, esa posición nunca le había gustado. Le provocaba sensación de ahogo. Ahora, sin embargo, era la única en la que podía acostarse: el _cruciatus_ provocaba siempre mayores heridas en la espalda; y cuando había que poner en la balanza el dormir de costado y despertarse sobresaltada cada vez que la gravedad la hiciera desequilibrarse y terminar con todo su peso apoyado en su herida espalda, y despertando al todo el cuarto con sus gritos o el acostarse boca abajo y no dormir en lo absoluto, Ginny siempre optaba por lo segundo. Quizás porque se había acostumbrado a dormir dos horas escasas, y a estar en pie aún antes del amanecer. Quizás- y esta era seguramente la opción más factible- porque eso le dejaba mucho tiempo en blanco para pensar en Harry, algo que se había prohibido tajantemente hacer durante las horas diurnas. Durante el día, le sobraban las responsabilidades y las preocupaciones; durante la noche, en cambio, era el momento perfecto. Pensar en Harry era algo mucho más reconfortante y consolador que dormir.

Ginny dudaba a veces sobre qué pensaría Harry sobre el trabajo que Luna, Neville y ella estaban haciendo en Hogwarts. Le gustaba imaginar que se sentía orgulloso y agradecido, pero su corazón le decía que en él, seguramente, se debatían esos sentimientos con el miedo y la preocupación. Ginny entendía los sentimientos de él, pero no los aprobaba. Se sentía lista y creía estarlo. Más importante aún, _quería_ estarlo. Quería dar todo lo que poseía y todo lo que era por defender a los que amaba y a aquello en lo que creía.

Harry quizás había creído que, dejándola, la salvaba del peligro. Había estado muy equivocado. A Ginny no se la podía salvar del peligro, porque lo llevaba dentro: no podía no arriesgarse, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no podía no luchar. No podía darse por vencida. Eso era lo que Harry nunca había entendido. Era inútil dejar a Ginny atrás, pensando que así se la dejaba a salvo. Ginny buscaría la manera de encontrar su propio camino hacia su destino, tropezaría, caería, tendría manos que la ayudaran a levantarse. Quizás, incluso, su propio camino sería más duro y más pedregoso de lo que debería haber sido, porque le faltarían el apoyo de él, la experiencia de él, el poder de él, el amor de él. Pero seguiría las mismas premisas, porque eran las que él le había enseñado: lucha por lo que quieres, confía en ti, nunca te des por vencida.

Harry había decidido que sus caminos fueran distintos, porque la amaba. Porque lo amaba, Ginny había decidido que fueran paralelos.

**Notas de la autora**:

Perdón por no haber dicho nada en la publicación anterior, la verdad es que estba corriendo cotrareloj (y ahora también, pss, detalles). No es fácil publicar esta historia, la verdad es que estoy sin ánimos: me gustaría que me dijeran que piensan sobre la historia. Sé que es una forma de protesta de parte suya por los retrasos, pero la verdad es que, sin comentarios, me da la impresión de que la historia no le importa a nadie, y se me van las ganas de seguir publicando. Además, me gustaría que aprovecharan y me pidieran cosas: siempre dentro del marco del conjunto de viñetas, que parte de la historia quisieran que contara, que escena, etc. A cambio, prometo mantener un régimen d epublicación más o menos regular. Espero que esta viñeta les haya gustado, y nos estamos viendo en las próximas.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


	6. 8: Oculto

**Oculto**

Harry la besó más intensamente de lo que nunca jamás la había besado. Apretó su cuerpo contra la pared, y con una mano le sostuvo los brazos en alto, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la suave piel del vientre por debajo de la túnica. Ginny no pudo evitar gemir ante tamaño arrebato de pasión. Por las bragas de Circe, ¿qué bicho le había picado? (Y ojalá que le picara más a menudo).

- Mira que escondidito que te lo tenías, Ginny, eh.

Y no le dio tiempo a siquiera esbozar una pregunta sobre de qué demonios estaba hablando, porque al segundo siguiente ya le estaba metido la lengua hasta la campanilla, y, por todos los dioses, la besaba como si Voldieverruga lo estuviera apuntando con la varita y el _Avada Kedavra_ en los labios, y eso fuera lo último que pudiera hacer en su vida.

Las manos que acariciaban, la lengua que acariciaba, los labios que acariciaban. Ginny se sentía como sumergida dentro de un gran baño de agua caliente, que era perturbado esporádicamente por alguna correntada eléctrica. Demonios, que tan enamorada que estaba de ese hombre.

- Harry, Harry.- Su nombre le brotaba de la garganta de manera desordenada e imprevista. No hablaban sus cuerdas vocales: era su corazón el que estaba hablando.

Y entonces Harry se separó de ella; solo un poco, solo lo suficiente para apoyar su frente en la de ella, pero eso era lo suficientemente malo: había dejado de besarla.

- Dime por favor que no te arrepientes.

_¿Arrepentirse? _¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de cualquier cosa que lo incluyera? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Y el pensamiento fue formulado por sus labios de manera exacta a como había sido formulado por su mente.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Harry?

- De que soy poca cosa, que soy mucho menos de lo que merecerías, pero me gustaría pensar que logro hacer que no te arrepientas de _no jugar para el otro equipo._

Ginny frunció el entrecejo, confundida. ¿Es que acaso este chico había enloquecido? Y entonces recordó. Recordó la charla que habían tenido con Ron hacía una hora, sobre ese extraño rumor que circulaba sobre Fleur y Tonks. Y recordó su comentario sobre que, quienes creían que lo que hipotéticamente había pasado entre ellas era censurable, no entendían nada de lo entretenido de la vida. No pudo evitar echarse a reír. Lo tomó de las solapas de la túnica, lo atrajo hacia si y lo besó con ternura y pasión.

- No te preocupes, Harry. Yo jugaría para el otro equipo… si tú no existieras en mi vida. Pero como tu existes, ¿qué puede importarte?

**Notas de la autora**:

Gracias por leer, ¡y disculpen la demora! En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones, así que vayan preparando sus pedidos sobre lo que desean ver de esta pareja!

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, bailen sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
